


shadow and sonic are gay as fuck

by Jellyfishers, shadowfan53



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Stuff, THESE BITCHES KISS!!!!!, tails is annoying asf and lives in a shed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishers/pseuds/Jellyfishers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfan53/pseuds/shadowfan53
Summary: my friends and i created an entire sonadow fanfic in ai dungeon. hope yall like it
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	shadow and sonic are gay as fuck

**Author's Note:**

> this was fuckin painful. *dies*

Ai dungeon works wonders  
Sonic and Tails were on a walk. Shadow was sitting under a tree. He seemed to be sleeping. Sonic got closer and noticed he's got a small puddle of drool under his mouth. He must be really tired. On impulse, Sonic decided to wake him up.

"Glad you're here!" Sonic says with a smile. "Huh?" Shadow asks as he wakes up. "I wasn't sleeping." Sonic stares at him deadpan, "You were drooling, so you were definitely asleep."

Sonic extends his hand to help Shadow up. Sonic helps pull the other up.  
Shadow looks around for a bit as if waiting for a response.  
"Tails and I were about to go for a walk to this river nearby. Sounds kinda fun." Sonic responded.  
"That's your idea of fun?" Shadow says sarcasm dripping from his tone. "You do know what day it is right?"  
"Yes, Saturday..." you respond curiously as to where this is going.

Sonic awaits his answer patiently.  
"You know, the day where we go wreck shit," Shadow explains, clearly frustrated by your lack of knowledge on the situation.  
"That's only fun once." Sonic replies, clearly confused.  
"The fun is in the anticipation of the action," Shadow says with a sigh.  
"I thought the fun was in destroying things."  
"You're not getting it."  
"Sorry I can't read your mind, Shadow.”

Sonic and Shadow walk over to Tails and continue into the forest.  
They can hear the river running nearby.

"So what's the plan, captain?" Sonic asks Tails with a smile.  
"I thought we'd have some fun by the river." He responds, smiling back at him.

Sonic runs up to Shadow who is walking slower than he would prefer and strikes up a conversation.

"Hello, Shadow ." 

"..."  
"We're gonna go have fun by the river," Sonic said with a big smile.

"Don't care." He's in one of his moods today...  
"... and then I said "Shadow, you're a liar", and he got all pissy about it!" Sonic says trying to get a rise out of him.  
"..."  
"Aw come on, man. Why so serious?" 

Sonic asks, finally giving up on trying to converse with him.  
The walk to the river is rather uneventful. Sonic takes a long walk along the river bank before he decides to have any fun. He looks at all the possible things he could do and decides to have a small swimming contest.

"Come on Shadow! Let's have a swimming contest!" 

Sonic yells to Shadow who is several yards away. Shadow looks over at Sonic for a few seconds before replying.

"Don't care."

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Look, I'll give you a head start!" Sonic replies, getting a little annoyed with his attitude.

"..." Shadow seems to ponder the thought for a second before replying again.

"No."

Sonic splutters and stutters at his response.

Sonic shakes his head and drags Shadow into the river. The two of them start splashing water at each other as the river is slowly getting warmer. Sonic keeps trying to splash Shadow's face but he's either closing his eyes or turning his head.

"Alright Shadow, you turned out to be a big quitter, I'm ending the contest..."  
He says loudly over the splashing.

"..." Shadow turns his back on him and pouts in the water.

Suddenly Sonic realizes he can't swim and almost drowns. Shadow takes notice of this and jumps into the river to save him out of fear. He uses his psychic powers to lift him out of the water...  
Shadow lays him on the bank of the river and helps you catch your breath. You cough out a bit of water and take in the fresh air.

"Thanks, Shadow..." He musters, still recovering from near-drowning.  
Shadow nods his head in response but doesn't say anything. After a few minutes, they both decide to call it a day and head back to base.  
Tails came running to Shadow as Sonic yelled in fear of what just happened. He helps Sonic out of the water and onto dry land.

"Thanks... I almost drowned." Sonic said weakly.  
“I'm sure it was just an accident. You should get some rest... but before you do, I want to show you something.” Tails says nervously.

Shadow and him look at Tails out of curiosity as to what he was referring to. They see Tails walk into a small shed near the river. He comes out with 2 pieces of wood out of which a string is tied between them.

"What's that?" Sonic asks, rather confused.

"A Native American instrument called a bow..." He explains as he holds it up.

“Looks more like a wooden version of scissors to me. I'd be careful with that thing, those things can be dangerous…” Sonic suggested. 

Shadow nods his head in agreement.  
They walk back to Sonic’s place. Tails says he's gonna go visit Cream and Vanilla and that he'd be back tomorrow. Shadow and Sonic wave goodbye as he walks out of sight. Now it's just Shadow and him.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asks Shadow.

"Don't care.”

He pouts at his answer, walks over to the sofa, and turns on the television to watch something for a little while. He then gets a call from Knuckles who is asking if he wants to go out for dinner or something. Sonic thinks about it and decides to go and turn off the television.

"Shadow, we're going out to dinner, you should come with." Sonic asks. 

Shadow denied and insisted he stay inside. He said he felt kinda sick from falling into the river earlier and didn't want to go. Sonic agreed and stayed inside with him. After eating at a fancy Italian restaurant, he headed back home.  
He got home at around... well it was still night when he got back home. Sonic could see Shadow out on the balcony, leaning over the rail and looking up at the stars.

"Hey, I'm home.” He says.

He slowly looks away from the stars and over at me. A quick nod of his head and he goes back to staring upwards.  
Sonic walks up to the balcony and meets Shadow. He looks at the stars with him. They stay like that in silence for a while, soaking it in. 

"So, how was your day?" Sonic asks, trying to start a conversation.

Shadow shrugs his shoulders as an answer. He sighs, knowing Shadow would be this way. They go back to staring at the stars in silence.

"It's, uh, really pretty out here..." Sonic says to break the silence again.

"Yeah..." Shadow responds after a moment of contemplation.

"Well, Let’s go inside, bro. It's cold out here." Sonic says with a smile as he walks back inside.

Shadow follows him into the kitchen. He was never much of a talker but he was much quieter than usual. Sonic quietly asks him what's up with his sudden interest in the stars but he just shrugs it off. He decided to let him be and retire to his room.  
He then wakes up to some noise. It sounded like there was some yelling coming from Tails' room. Probably another tiff with Shadow, He should really go over there and break it up, even if he doesn’t want to...

"Shadow!" Sonic hears Tails yell.

Wait, what? Why is he yelling for Shadow?  
Sonic walks over to Tails' room to see what all the noise is about. He knocks on the door before opening it. What he saw was Tails wrapped up in his blankets and convulsing as if he was having a seizure while screaming Shadow's name.  
Sonic runs over to him to try to wake him up but he ends up knocking him away.

"TAILS! TAKE IT EASY!" Sonic screams.

He stops moving and opens his eyes to reveal tears streaming down his face. He looks around and sees that he's covered in sweat.

"What's wrong, Tails?” Sonic asks. “Are you okay? You were screaming your head off about Shadow. Was it a nightmare?"

"Yeah... it's nothing, Sonic. Sorry about that."

"You sure you're okay? You don't look so good."

He goes over to Tails and gives him a pat on the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks for being concerned about me, Sonic."

"Heh, no problem, but I'm here if you need me."

He walks out of the room and looks around to find Shadow asleep on the couch. Sonic forgot that he gave Shadow his jacket and he slept in overnight. He looked kind of adorable. Sonic gives a little smile before heading off to go make breakfast.  
After breakfast is done, he brings a plate over to the couch where Shadow is. Sonic pats his head to wake up. Shadow’s eyes flutter open as Sonic tells him he made breakfast. He sits up and looks at Sonic before yawning.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that you know."

"Well, I know. But it's the weekend so I thought we could hang out or go do something fun. You want to go out and do something?"

"Um...sure, why not?" 

"Alright, well you can go get ready now. I'll be back in like five minutes so just wait for me."

Shadow ate his breakfast slowly and waited for you to come back downstairs. Sonic hung the jacket that Shadow used as a blanket and headed out the door. When you were outside you saw that it had started to rain.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck inside for the rest of the day," Sonic says with a shrug. 

You turn to see Shadow staring out into space, but his mind seems to be somewhere else.  
"Something wrong, Shadow?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." Shadow says as he snaps out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Come on, let's go inside."

We go back inside and find that Tails had actually gone out. He had to go visit Vanilla and Cream again because he realized he left his. It didn't matter though because Sonic had Shadow as his company and that's all that mattered.  
As Sonic and Shadow walk back inside he notices how pretty Shadow's eyes were as you talk to him. Crimson eyes shimmering. You couldn't pay attention to the conversation because you were enamored by his gaze. He noticed you were out of it and asked if you were ok.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Sorry."

They both went to the living room to watch T.V. You were sitting on the floor as Shadow was lying on the couch. It was a pretty normal activity for them two, but Sonic started to feel that there was something different about Shadow today. He kept on glancing at Sonic from the corner of his eyes. It didn't bother him though since it was kind of cute how he was doing that.  
The sound of Shadow's laughter at the T.V. sounded like magic. You blushed a little and edged closer to Shadow by a few centimeters. He started to blush too and moved even closer to him. His thigh and leg were touching yours at this point.  
This contact made Sonic very happy and your heart was beating really fast. You looked at Shadow and saw he was staring dead-on at you. You gulped slightly since his eyes were so red and surreal that it was giving you the chills.  
The atmosphere was getting more intense by the second and neither of you broke eye contact.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sonic chuckled nervously, desperately trying to break the silence.

Sonic were looking Shadow dead in the eye, but you saw that he was getting closer to you, almost as if he wanted to kiss you on the lips.  
His lips were so close to yours and all you did was move your head a little to the side to avoid his advances. You figured that if he was going to kiss you, then you would return it with a kiss of your own. If he wasn't, then you would push him away.  
His hand caresses your cheek  
look to see that it's Tails who was looking for you. He stares at you with a worried expression before saying.

"Hello? Are you o.k.?"

You stare at him in confusion and he says.

"It's rare that I find you staring off into space like that. Are you sure you're alright?"

Your face turns red when you realize that Shadow had been trying to kiss you and that Tails had interrupted him.

Sonic pulled away, flustered at what just happened. He realized what almost happened and was very flustered. His face was red and he said to Tails.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Sorry for worrying you."

Sonic looks over to Shadow and sees he quickly turns the other way when he notices him staring. Sonic sighs and gets back up.

"I'll be in my room. I'm gonna go meditate or something after this."

Sonic walked past Tails and headed to his room, closing the door behind him. He lied down on the bed and covered his face with a pillow to wipe away the humiliation of what almost happened. It took a while before he heard a knock on his door, it was probably Tails since Shadow wouldn't want to be anywhere near him right now.

Tails comes in and checks on him once again.

"You know if you ever have any problems. You can always talk to me about it."

He leaves and closes the door behind him. Sonic wasn’t expecting that from him and it seemed like he was giving him a genuine offer to talk about his problems.  
Sonic tells him it's nothing and Tails leaves the room and goes back to his shed. Sonic looks around the house for Shadow and sees him on the couch watching t.v. again. 

Shadow seems as though nothing had happened between the two of them or didn't want to acknowledge it. Sonic on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about him since it felt like he was betraying his girlfriend by almost kissing Shadow.

Every time he looks at Shadow he feels guilty, but he also feels something else when he stares into his eyes for too long. It's as if he’s falling in love with him all over again, despite his relationship with his girlfriend.  
He then realizes he doesn’t have a girlfriend. She's not dead, he just has nothing to do with her anymore, because all he ever thinks about is Shadow. Sonic decides that he should probably tell him that to get it all out in the open and at least stop feeling guilty about it.  
Sonic goes downstairs and sees Shadow sitting on the couch. Sonic looks at him, but seems disinterested in whatever he had to say.

"Listen, I know what you're going to say and it's not necessary."

He says this in a cold tone that makes Sonic feel a little uneasy.

Sonic sat down on the couch by him to try and make himself seem less threatening. This seems to work as he doesn't move even an inch away from him.  
Sonic begins to speak and says,

"I just want to get this out in the open so I can stop feeling guilty about it."

Shadow was looking away from him but now he turns his head to look at him directly in the eye. His cold stare is intimidating as usual.

Sonic says "About earlier..."

"About earlier..." Shadow repeats, while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I just... didn't expect to get so flustered by that."

"Is that it?"

He asks in an annoyed tone. He definitely knows that's not all Sonic wanted to say, but he's giving him a hard time about it.  
Sonic begins to feel more nervous as the pressure is on to say what he really wants to say.

"Well, uh..."

Sonic trails off a little; not sure what to say.

"I... like you. As more than a friend." He blurts out.

Shadow's reaction is something he wasn't expecting at all. He smiles and laughs a little. He seems to find what Sonic said as somewhat amusing. All of the embarrassment from earlier comes back as Sonic reddens with shame and concealed his face with his hands.  
"Is that all?"  
He chuckles while saying this, which makes you more upset.  
Sonic frowns.

"What's so funny?”

Sonic asks in an annoyed tone while moving his hands away from his face. 

"You find this somewhat amusing?" Sonic says, glaring at Shadow through the gap in between your fingers.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Shadow smirked and turned back to the t.v.

He acted as if Sonic’s confession didn't matter at all, which just confused you even more.

"Wait, so does that mean you don't like me back?" Sonic asks nervously and tries to read his facial expression, but just as always it's expressionless. He could only hope Shadow would be honest with him.

"I don't know." He bluntly says while the show on t.v. ended and the news comes on. 

He stares at Shadow with a confused expression. Sonic wasn’t sure where to go with this. Shadow knew how Sonic felt and it seems he just doesn't care. Sonic could try to take this further and insist that he cared about Shadow more than a friend, or he could just leave it alone. He already said it once, he didn't want to say it again. It already felt humiliating enough having to tell him how he felt in the first place.

Shadow grabbed the remote and turned off the t.v. He looked at Sonic and made eye contact for the first time since his confession.  
"Listen..." Shadow says. 

Sonic turns to him, waiting for what he had to say.

"I don't not like you. I just don't know how I feel about you." 

"Well, how can you not know?" Sonic asks, becoming frustrated with his answer. 

"Just forget about it for now. Things are weird enough between us now. Let's just drop the subject and go to bed." 

He gets up from the couch and walks into his room. Sonic just sat there confused and feeling upset. Sonic walked after Shadow and grabbed his arm like he was about to say something. 

"Can I just sleep with you tonight?" Sonic asked in a small voice. Clearly reluctant.

Shadow turns to look at him, his cold expression returns. 

"What's the catch?" He asks while narrowing his eyes.

"No catch, I just had a nightmare and I don't want to be alone." Sonic admits and looks away from him.

Shadow stares in confusion. He eventually gives in and invites Sonic to his room.

"Fine, but you better not try anything." He says while grabbing his egg from his dresser. 

"You sleep in those clothes, I draw the line there." He says rather seriously. 

Sonic wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not but changed into his pajamas in the bathroom since he didn't have any others to change into. Sonic walked into his room after he told him to come in.  
He was already under the covers and had his back facing towards Shadow. He wondered why he wasn't so phased about what happened earlier. Sonic reluctantly gets into bed with Shadow. His mind is racing at today's events. Shadow seemed as quiet as ever but Sonic didn't want to question it. Sonic was worried that he messed everything up.

He wanted to restart everything. Sonic eventually mustered up the courage to tap Shadow awake. Shadow groans at the notion. He obviously doesn't wanna be bothered. He asks him if they were still cool. He reassures Sonic that everything is fine. He believes him but he’s still anxious.

"Do you think we could start all over again?" He asks in a shy mousy voice. "What do you mean?" Shadow asks, still facing away from him.

"Like rewind back to the first day we met and start it all over again." Sonic replies, getting a little emotional.

Shadow doesn't answer right away.  
Shadow told Sonic to stop overthinking it and that he should get some rest. He eventually falls back asleep. Sonic goes to close his eyes when suddenly a fat wet vibration shakes the bed.  
BRAAAAAPPPPPPPPP  
“Was that you?” Sonic asks, his eyes watering.  
“No.” Shadow says.  
“Ok, sorry” Sonic says and then goes to sleep, ignoring the smell of rotting flesh.  
(Sorry guys this is so weird xD idk why the AI put this in?!??)

Sonic can't help but overthink everything that has happened tonight. In the morning, he woke up to see that Shadow was gone. He looked around the room and it's quiet and empty. Sonic opens the door and walks into the kitchen to see Shadow watching t.v. once again as Tails is going on about something that sounded too complex for Sonic to understand. Shadow notices him walk into the room. He glances at Sonic for a second then back to the t.v. Sonic waves at Shadow and Tails sleepily. Tails greets him and Shadow grunts in reply. Sonic remembers that today he was planning on going out to get some food with Tails. He asks Shadow if he wants to come with. He pauses for a while but eventually accepts. He slowly trails behind the duo as usual and Sonic walks over to him. 

"What's up with you?" Sonic asks him. 

"Nothing." He says in his monotone voice. 

"Don't give me that, you've been acting quiet ever since I got here." 

Sonic brought his voice to a hush so Tails wouldn't hear what they were talking about. 

"I was just thinking is all, don't worry about it." 

He reassures Sonic while keeping his eyes on the road. 

"About what?" 

Sonic waited for a response. He doesn't respond but Sonic continues to admire him as they both walk to their destination. The ice cream truck. The three of them sat down and talked a bit while enjoying their cones. Tails brings up how he hates living in the shed and this is the first time in weeks he's eaten something real. 

He says he can't stand the robot food, it makes him feel like his organs are shutting down. Sonic and Shadow choose not to respond to that and stay quiet. Sonic doesn’t know what to say and he was pretty sure Shadow feels the same way. 

After a long awkward silence, Shadow decides to leave saying that he'll catch them later. Sonic runs after him and tells him to wait while he scarfs down the cone. Tails stays seated eating his ice cream. He tried to think of an excuse on why he had caught up with him but nothing came up. He just really wanted to be near him right now. Sonic walked beside Shadow as the two of them headed towards his destination. 

"Where are we going?" Sonic asks him.

"My place." He answers in his usual stoic way. 

The two of them walk in silence until they arrive. The place was a bit messy. Clothes littered about and cups filled with stale soda lined the tables.  
Sonic sits on the couch as Shadow heads into the other room. He was surprised the place was so messy. Shadow seems to be so calm and collected and never really came off as disorganized. It didn’t really bother him much though. Sonic looked to see where Shadow went, unsure what he should do next. Before he could get anywhere far, Shadow was already back and quietly lays down on the couch.

Sonic sits next to him and the two of them sit in silence.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sonic asks, unsure of what was happening. 

"Can I not invite a friend over..." He says as his voice becomes softer and softer.  
The way he said it sounded so sweet but that couldn't be possible. The tone of his voice was like music. He wanted to bask in it. His head started to fill with thoughts. Shadow’s gaze softened as he leans back into the couch. Sonic stares at him once more. 

Sonic was always enamored by him but he wasn't sure what exactly it was. He couldn't look away. He just wanted to be close to Shadow. He had to be close to him. Sonic scoots closer to him as Shadow stares at the television screen. It’s like it’s all he ever does. He didn't seem to want to make eye contact but Sonic desperately wished he would. The distance between the two of them is almost nonexistent now. 

Sonic becomes so anxious that his heart begins to race. His face blushes as he presses his lips against Shadow’s, kissing him for the first time. Shadow reluctantly pulled away, surprised at the notion. His face became a visible bright red. Sonic immediately felt regret. 

He apologizes profusely and tries to make up excuses. Sonic was afraid of what Shadow was thinking. He wasn’t sure what and that didn’t help at all. The regret he felt was almost unbearable.  
Despite Sonic’s racing thoughts, Shadow just leans in and responds with a kiss of his own. Sonic was surprised that he returned the feelings. Shadow wraps his arms around Sonic’s body as they begin to get lost in the moment. The two of them continue making out for quite some time until Sonic asks him something that's been on his mind.

"Why didn't you make a move earlier?"

"It was always you that had to make the first move. I didn't want to ruin our friendship." He responds with a small chuckle. 

The blue hedgehog laughs out loud as well. Shadow was probably right about that. They both continued making out until it got a little too hot and heavy. When they were finished, he walked Sonic home after telling him not to tell anyone, to which Sonic agreed.

THE END


End file.
